


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by Trainscribbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Porn With Plot, Pr0n is now rolling woohoo!, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainscribbler/pseuds/Trainscribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes a shine to a naiad with a wild streak a mile wide. Partying hard, screwing harder, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Flies

In the low, dissipated neon lights of a dive bar strategically placed in the middle of some podunk town, an out of place little figure sat perched on a bar stool, sipping gin and tonic idly through a skinny black straw. She felt the occasional pair of eyes scan over her then draw away, something about her projecting an aloof air, despite her casual wardrobe. Tanned legs crossed one over the other as she sat on the stool, beaded gladiator sandals catching what light there was, one strap of her cream lace tank top slipping off her shoulder. A halo of golden, sun bleached curls framed her pixieish and freckled face, ocean green eyes glinting from underneath as she turned her gaze down on her drink. She looked at once both utterly relaxed and completely distant and that's how Gabriel first saw her, his eyes lighting up as they fell on her petite frame.

He'd stopped into the bar on a whim as he'd cut through the town, intent on having a couple of drinks and maybe hustling some cards if he'd found someone to play, but as he'd sat at a shadowed table nursing a glass of Scotch he'd instead found his attention drawn to the woman, golden gaze sliding over her as he took her in. She looked as if she could have just stepped off some beach, sun-kissed and radiant, her general demeanour suggesting if she wanted to she could own the place. He was instantly drawn to her. She looked like a challenge...

Within moments he was knocking back the last of his drink and rising from the table, making his way across the bar towards her, seeing her turn her head just a fraction to give him a quick glance from beneath her hair, then fix her attention back to the shelves of bottles behind the bar, a slight smirk playing on pearlique lips. She'd seen him coming.

In a smooth, fluid motion he slid up beside her, skimming his elbow along the bartop till he came to rest a few inches beside her, leaning back into the counter as he said in a honey coated voice,

“Well, hey there...”

“No,” came the instant reply, her smile widening slightly as she kept viridescent eyes fixed on the bottles of liquor. Gabriel arched one eyebrow, a smirk of his own tugging at one corner of his mouth. That was fast.

“Oh, come on,” he crooned, leaning slightly closer to her. “I'm just being friendly..”

“No,” the woman said again, this time followed by a hint of a laugh as she sipped from her glass, one of her tanned legs swaying slightly as he feet dangled above the floor. Gabriel felt himself chuckle, both eyebrows lifting. He liked her already.

“Alrighty. But just so you know, that fella over there has taken a shine to you too,” he said in a low voice, nodding to her left. This caught her attention enough for her to turn her head, her eyes falling on the streak of a teenager who she had a sneaking suspicion wasn't in fact legal oggling at her from behind the pool table. She broke into a broad smile, wiggling her fingers at the youth in a playful little wave, then finally turned her clear green eyes on Gabriel, murmuring to him,

“It's okay, I think I can take him...”

He smirked as she met his gaze, giving the show of an exaggerated shrug while he leaned back into the bar, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure you can. But why take the chance? C'mon... Let me buy you one drink. If you don't like me you can always toss it on me,” he said airily, though his whiskey-coloured eyes were on her freckled face with an intent gaze.

“Does this tactic usually work for you?” she murmured as she leaned towards him slightly, smirk lighting up her eyes as she met his gaze.

“Meh, four, maybe five times out of ten,” he replied with an easy smile, drawing a low laugh from the woman. She shook her head a little, blonde curls swaying before she looked away back at the bottle filled shelves, the definite hint of a giggle in her voice as she said,

“You need new material then, clearly,” before she finished the last of her drink, sliding the empty glass away from herself.

“C'mooon...” he purred again, tilting his head towards her as he kept his eyes trained on her face. She'd engaged with him and he'd even managed to make her laugh. He was already on the home stretch. “One drink, what harm's it gonna do?”

The blonde laughed again, shouldering a backpack that was on the bar counter beside her, then slid off the stool. Drawing close to him, she laid a tanned hand on his chest, arching onto her tiptoes until their noses were almost touching, much to his surprise, then glossy lips parted to whisper,

“Cutie, you try way too hard...” There was a brief flash of a wolfish smile, then suddenly in a blink of an eye she was halfway across the bar away from him, striding towards the door. He stared at her retreating back, still leaned against the bar, before his face split into a broad grin. She had some kind of magic. Oh, it was officially game on.

A second later he'd teleported across into the shadows by the door, blocking her path, the petite creature stopping short before him as her green eyes widened, staring up at him. Gabriel slipped his hands into his pockets, smirking down at her with a touch of triumph as he murmured,

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna out you. Though, you're not exactly subtle.”

“Speak for yourself,” she murmured, head tilted as she looked up at him. “You do realise you're verging on stalkery right now?”

He laughed at this, then stepped aside from the door to clear a path for her if she wanted it, all swagger as his golden eyes roved up over her body, not just inspecting her for aesthetic reasons anymore.

“Sue me. Your little stunt there got me curious,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. The bronzed woman peered up at him, her own wary inquisitiveness about him visible in her tourmaline eyes, not choosing to dart out of the door just yet as the angel added, “Can I have a do-over, maybe?”

“Depends,” she said, a hint of a smile beginning to reappear on her lips. She definitely liked him at least a little, he was certain of it.

“Oh?” he asked, taking a slow step towards her, so they could talk in hushed tones without the rest of the bar hearing, his own smirk creeping back into life as he gazed down at her.

“Tell me what you are and then maybe I'll decide whether or not I want a drink from you,” she replied softly, her bright eyes unblinking as she gazed up at him intently, definite amusement in them. She certainly wasn't afraid of him.

“Angel,” he replied quickly, deciding honesty was the best policy in this situation if he was going to get anywhere with her. She didn't seem like an immediate threat at least.

His answer drew a peal of laughter from her, eyes lighting up as she replied,

“No you're not, you liar!”

“Uh, yeah, I am,” he replied, breaking into a grin of his own. “Cross my heart.” He made the flourished crossing gesture across his chest as he said this, the woman's eyes widening before she looked him up and down, taking him in and weighing him up. Finally, she extended a tanned little hand out towards him, gold rings glinting on her fingers as she said with a smirk,

“Okay, you can have your do-over. Eleni.”

“Eleni. Enchanté,” he replied, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers, another ripple of laughter leaving her lips at his bravado. “So, do I get to know how you pulled that neat trick of yours off?”

“Hey, you're getting your drink, I didn't agree to anything more,” she giggled, pulling her hand away from his after a moment. Gabriel grinned down at her as he straightened back up, holding out an arm to usher her back towards the bar as he said,

“Okay, okay, one thing at a time, huh?” She stepped away ahead of him, leaving him a second to let his eyes slope over the curves of her behind in her stone washed cut-offs before he darted after her eagerly.

Back at the bar she perched herself up on the stool she'd been occupying before, dumping her backpack on the counter as the angel swanned over to stand beside her, producing a stolen wallet from his pocket as he said merrily,

“So, what's your poison?”

“G and T,” she replied, ocean green eyes trained on him as he pulled out a softened slip of money, waving the bartender over, watching him curiously as he ordered their drinks. Once he'd set her glass before her she broke into an impish smile, sipping through the straw as she inspected him, then finally said,

“There's no way that you're an angel.” Her companion chuckled, sipping from his own glass of whiskey before he replied,

“Hey, I never said I was a good one.”

“Which one are you?” she asked, her golden legs swaying slightly as her feet dangled above the floor. He quirked an eyebrow at her question, resting his elbow on the bar as he leaned in closer to her, murmuring under his breath,

“Off the record? The name's Gabriel...”

Her lips parted in surprise at this, then curled in an impish smile as she breathed,

“As in the big guy with the Horn?”

“The one and only,” he chuckled, Eleni's green eyes flickering over his frame briefly before the said with a smirk,

“Huh. I thought you'd be taller...”

“Well, you know, the best things come in small packages,” he replied with a smirk , causing another musical utterance of laughter to leave her lips, golden curls swaying as she shook her head.

“Which leaves the burning question, what are _you_?” he continued, undeniably pleased at how easily he was amusing her. She just seemed a natural bundle of burnished joy. At his query she set her glass down on the bartop, arching one eyebrow as she replied with a half-smile,

“I think it's considered rude to ask a girl what she is, isn't it? A little like asking her age or her measurements?”

“Quid pro quo, Clarice,” he chuckled, taking a small sip from his own glass, the blonde giggling before finally reaching slender fingers into the neckline of her top, producing a fine golden chain with a vial dangling from it, holding it out towards him. Gabriel closed careful fingers around the delicate tube of glass, peering at it curiously, seeing it filled with tiny granules of sand and shells, topped off with clear water, the whole thing giving off a very faint bio-luminescence in his grasp. Eyes widening slightly, he glanced up at her, murmuring in a cautiously low voice,

“Undine?”

“Close,” she said with a smirk, plucking the vial from his fingers to tuck it safely down the front of her shirt again. “Nymph. Naiad, specifically.”

His eyes lit up at this, a rakish smile spreading across his face as he said in an appreciative tone,

“A genuine nymph, huh? Neat...”

“Don't go getting any ideas!” she laughed, turning to pick up her glass again, a low chuckle of laughter escaping the angel.

  
“As if I would do a thing like that...” he replied, drawing his dark eyes over her shape yet again, drinking in her golden, freckled skin and the curve of her hips, hearing her say with noticeable amusement in her voice,

“Yeah, you're just an innocent little cherub, huh?”At this comment his gaze flickered back to her face as he gave her a toothy smile.

“That's me,” he replied, Eleni shaking her head with a smirk.

“You're so full of bull,” she declared with a grin, downing the last of her drink before hopping off the bar stool, the angel's eyes widening.

“Hey, where you going?” he asked, tilting his head as he peered down at her.

“One drink. That's all I agreed to,” she replied, swinging her backpack over her shoulder with a low laugh.

“But we're just getting to know each other,” he said with a mock pout, pushing himself away from the bar as she started to turn away.

“Oh, cutie, I know everything about you I need to know,” she giggled, tipping him a wink before she started to stride away between the tables, leaving Gabriel watching her go with a broad smile, arms spread wide as he called after her, making as much of a spectacle of himself as he could;

“Honey, don't leave me like this! Think of the children!”

She turned around with a grin, stepping backwards the last few paces out of the door and flipping him a middle finger as she went, though she looked undoubtedly entertained, blowing him a kiss before she vanished outside.


	2. A Short Hop

Gabriel didn't even manage three seconds wait before he jogged after the nymph, shouldering the bar door open to step out into the night and cast his gaze about for her. He spotted her striding down the sidewalk to the left, backpack slung low over one shoulder, an enticing sway to her hips as she moved. He ran one hand through his hair, raking his fingers through the blonde locks to sweep them away from his face, then jogged after her to draw up to her side. To her credit she didn't even look at him as he fell into step with her, but simply smirked at the street ahead, hooking one thumb into the belt loop of her shorts as she giggled,

“Don't make me mace you, cutie.”

“A sweet thing like you? I don't see you resorting to unnecessary violence,” the angel replied with a lopsided grin, slipping his own hands into his pockets. “I'm just walkin’ here. Not my fault if you happen to be going my way.”

“Never judge a book by it's cover, Gabe, I've taken down guys bigger and uglier than you,” the woman laughed, Gabriel’s smile widening as he replied,

“Now I know you're flirting with me.”

Eleni shook her head, ringlets dancing as she hitched her bag, laughter rippling from her lips before she paused suddenly, swinging on her heel to face him and laying a hand on his chest to stop him at arm's length.

“What's your game, huh?” she asked, green eyes lit with an intent gaze as she met his golden ones, inspecting him, the angel for a moment sure he felt her look right into his core.

“I'm bored. You're hot. I don't have much of an action plan beyond that,” he said with an easy sort of shrug.

“So you just expect me to entertain you?” she asked, a hint of genuine curiosity in her voice as an impish smile curled her lips stained vaguely pink with gloss. “If you're that desperate call a hooker.”

Gabriel laughed at this, a hand going to rest over his heart as he pretended to reel, whiskey eyes wide as he declared,

“Ouch! Too harsh, sugar!”

“Well, that'll learn you for letting your dick write checks your come ons can't sign,” she replied and patted his chest a couple of times in a patronising sort of way, eyes gleaming with amusement before she turned away and continued her trek up the street.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” he said with a smirk as he immediately moved to walk at her side again, keeping a quietly respectful couple of feet between them. Even he knew there was a line between flirting and threatening.

“Don't have a mother,” she replied airily with a one shouldered shrug, once again not even deigning to look at him, though Gabriel could have sworn her hips had a little more of a pronounced swing to them as she walked.

“Hey, snap!” he grinned as he looked down at her, seeing a gold nose stud winking against her freckled skin, catching the light just enough.

“No maternal influence, huh? That explains a lot,” the nymph quipped with a smug little smirk as she briefly glanced at him from beneath her sea of curls. “Guys who weren't breastfed are always the neediest.”

The angel let out an amused laugh at this, one eyebrow arched, his golden eyes gleaming as he peered down at her and said in a feigned offended voice,

“You know, sugar, I'm starting to get the idea you don't like me here!”

“Don't know where you're getting that from,” his companion replied with a slight giggle, turning a corner on the sidewalk to bring them around to the edge of a bus depot, a Greyhound parked across the lot, motionless but with its engines ticking over as people queued at the door, stepping into the vehicle one by one. The naiad paused, turning to face him as she said with a playful little smile,

“Well, I'll be seeing you, cutie.”

Gabriel peered down at her, then his gaze flickered over her head to the bus, before coming back to her freckled face as he asked slightly more seriously,

“Where are you headed? I can give you a ride. First class, peanuts and champagne included..?”

The nymph shook her head with another giggle, the sound somehow reminiscent of water trickling over smooth rocks as she replied,

“I don't think I need the kind of ride you're offering…”

“Hey, no funny business, I swear!” declared, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender before he leaned down closer to her, an enticing smile on his lips. “Come on. I guarantee it'll be faster than the bus. And smell better too.”

The nymph let her seafoam eyes slowly track over the angel, starting at his face and doing a full, languishing loop down to his feet and back up to meet his gaze again, one hand moving to tousle her hair before she finally spoke, her smile having died down a little in the wake of suspicion;

“No funny business?”

“Hand to God, chauffeur duty and that's it. A favour from one immortal to another.” He gave her his most winning smile, his hands dropping to rest at his sides as the blonde tilt her head, seeming to seriously consider his offer, her brow furrowing slightly as she murmured,

“What's in it for you?”

“Brownie points?” he replied with an easy sort of shrug, looking down at her in vague surprise by this point. “Do I really come off as that much of an asshole?”

“No…” the naiad breathed, though she looked no less wary. “Just a ride?”

“Just a ride, scout’s honour,” Gabriel replied with a small nod in a rare moment of seriousness, still somewhat thrown off by the woman's innate distrust of a genuine offer. Whiskey colour eyes followed her pearls of teeth as they briefly skimmed over her lower lip, the action one of weighted consideration, then she finally nodded, donning a deliberately bright smile as she declared,

“You're on. Where's your car?”

The archangel laughed and shook his head, replying with a lopsided grin,

“Sugar, where we're going, we don't need cars,” before he extended a hand out towards her, careful to stop a few inches short of her personal space, palm upturned and gaze intent as he waited to see what she would do. She peered at his fingers, her smile not entirely convincing as she murmured,

“I thought you said no funny business?”

“You're gonna have to trust me,” he replied simply, hand still outstretched, fingers moving in a brief wiggle, an attempt to try and coax her forwards. There was another nibble of her lower lip, but finally she slipped her much smaller hand into his palm, slender digits surprisingly cool as they came into contact with his skin. Gabriel gave her an encouraging smile, gently curling his fingers around hers but deliberately not applying any pressure as he asked casual as you like,

“So, where to?”

“New Orleans..?” the naiad breathed, her tone undoubtedly cautious as she gazed up at him, not daring to take her eyes off of him for a second.

“You got it,” he replied and took a step towards her, free hand moving to rest on the small of her back, feeling the smallest shiver go through her at the unexpected contact. He bowed his head, bringing his face close to her curls, the scent of coconut rising from them as he whispered again,

“Trust me…” There was a brief twitch of small fingers in his grasp, before a second later they moved in a flurry of wings, warm air enveloping them, the naiad leaning forwards into his chest for balance at the sudden change in equilibrium. It all happened in less than a heartbeat, Gabriel moving them with expert precision, the next second finding them stood on a cobbled street, the smell of spices and smoke on the humid evening air, reeds of jazz carried on warm currents around them. He tilt his head slightly to peer at the blonde, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he murmured,

“What d’ya think?”

Gradually she lifted her aurulent head, peering around them at the bars and restaurants whose patrons were spilling out into patioed seating areas and the streets themselves, the threads of music weaving in and out of each other in a cacophony of rock and blues, her freckled face lighting up with a radiant smile as she uttered,

“Oh, holy shit, that’s cool…”

A low laugh left his lips at this, hand slowly sliding off her back to release her, fingers unwinding from hers as he said in pleased tones,

“Well, there you go, as promised, sweetheart; the Big Easy in all it’s glory. Feel free to tip your driver.”

“You’re the best!” she exclaimed as she turned on her heels, drinking in her surroundings with an excited giggle, then turned to face him, darting forwards to press a lightning quick kiss to his cheek in a moment of thrilled gratitude before she stepped back again just as swiftly, seafoam eyes lit up with her smile, leaving Gabriel looking down at her in vague surprise. “Thanks, cutie…”

“You got it,” he replied with a rakish grin, rubbing a hand through his hair, spot on his face still warm where she’d pressed her lips to it. “So, I guess I should split…”

“Right, me too,” the nymph said with a small nod, hands moving to both wrap around the bag strap slung over her shoulder as she took another step backwards. “I’ll have a rum for you.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he chuckled, nodding in turn at her and holding a hand up in a slightly awkward wave, not sure why he felt so stiff saying goodbye to the petite golden woman.

“Bye, Gabe…” she breathed, tipping him a wink before she turned on her heel, starting up the street away from him in an energised near-jog. The angel watched her go for a long moment, muttering under his breath,

“Damn…” as he indulged in sliding his gaze over her bronzed legs, then shook his head slightly. Talk about a swing and a miss. He turned himself, starting a few steps up the sidewalk himself to look for a watering hole that took his fancy, teeth grazing the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t have been walking for half a minute though when he felt cool fingers close around his pinky and ring on his left hand, giving a firm tug. Stopping dead, he looked down to see the naiad at his side, face lit with an impish but genuine smile as she breathed,

“I’m not a bitch. I’m really not. I’m just used to jerks. C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink. Call it a proper thank you…”

The archangel felt a broad grin spread over his lips, nodding eagerly as he replied with perhaps more enthusiasm than he meant to,

  
“You got it, Ariel,” bringing another ripple of that wonderful laughter from the woman at his side, before she gave his hand a second yank, then interlaced her fingers through his much to his surprise, twisting at the hip to begin leading him along the cobbled path. He trailed after her almost a little haplessly, eyebrows arched at the sudden turn in events of his evening, perfectly content however to let her draw him into a nearby bar.

Inside the ceiling was slung low, a single musician with a drawling electric guitar perched on a stool in a corner, twanging at steel strings in a slapping rhythm as he crooned into the standing mic, curls of blue smoke filtering through the room from smouldering cigarettes. Gabriel actually had to work to keep up as the naiad clutching his hand wove between the other patrons pressed in around them, the bar verging on packed, her carefully picked path suggesting she was used to navigating this kind of environment. When they reached the counter she leaned into it with a giggle, free elbow propped on the polished wood, one ankle crossed behind the other and looked over at her companion with a grin as she said,

“What’s it gonna be?”

It took a split second for the archangel to realise she was asking him a question, too distracted with admiring the dusting of freckles adorning her cheeks prettily as he looked down at her. In a flash he returned her smile with a wolfish one with his own and bowed his head close to hers so that he could hear her over the music that was being amplified by speakers stacked around the singer.

“Surprise me…” he hummed close to her ringlets, in truth wanting to snatch another inhale of her tropical scented locks. Eleni let out a soft but entertained giggle, clearly not bothered by the angel’s brazenness now they were on her terms. She tilt her head to bring her lips close to his ear in turn, warm breath caressing the lobe as she murmured just audibly over the music,

  
“Well, there’s an invitation…” Then she’d let go of his hand and turned her back to him to lean over the bar further, waving a tanned arm out to try and attract the barman’s attention, leaving the angel with a vague tingle in the nape of his neck as he looked down at her, his grin practically painted on his face by this point. He didn’t want to read too much into the situation, but she was definitely out for a good time of some kind. Resisting the urge to touch her waist as she leaned, he glanced down to see a flash of a tattoo peeking out from beneath the hem of her lace tanktop as it hitched slightly, smooth lines of a cluster of narcissus flowers blossoming. The angel tilt his head slightly to peer at the delicate artwork emblazoned on her skin, deciding it suited her perfectly, not even bothering to try and cover up the fact he was inspecting her as she looked back at him over her shoulder while she waited to be served, green eyes lighting up as they met his. Yup. It was gonna be a good night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear, I will deliver on the promise of smut next chapter lol... I hope folks are liking it so far, though. If you are, please feel free to comment! It would absolutely make my day.


	3. Tan Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, smut as promised, apologies for the wait. I hope it was worth it. If you enjoy, please kudos/comment! :)

One drink quickly became two, then three, and within an hour the angel and naiad were tucked away in a booth together, half concealed in shadow in the low lit bar, flickering between playful banter and airy small talk. When they'd chosen the table at first Eleni had sat opposite him, but now she was perched on the same cushioned bench as the archangel, legs curled to tuck beneath her, her shoulder pressed against his as she leaned into his side and sipped from a glass of spiced rum while he peered down at her, slumped in a comfortable recline.

“What I don't get is this,” Gabriel began, pausing to take a mouthful of bourbon between words before he continued, glass resting on his thigh; “Aren't you kinda a ways from home? I mean, I thought folks like you hung about in Greece. What are you doing out here?”

“Can't a girl travel?” the nymph replied with a one shouldered shrug, her own glass held pressed against her chest, arm curled inwards slightly to keep it there. “Maybe I just wanted to see the world.”

The angel could smell a lie a mile off. It was a particular talent he'd developed after spending centuries in the guise of a Trickster. He arched one eyebrow but chose not to press her any further, knowing from personal experience that kind of lie usually came with a solid reason behind it. Instead he simply shrugged as well, taking another mouthful of liquor before he said with measured nonchalance,

“Whatever makes you happy, right?”

“Right,” she replied with equally well practised casualness, knocking back the last of her own drink, her cheeks flushed as she deposited the glass on the table. “I don't do well in one place too long.”

“I get that,” Gabriel murmured with an almost sage nod, golden eyes tracing her profile as he looked down at her. “How long do you think you'll be crashing here?”

“Two, maybe three days at a push,” she said in an impassive voice, fingers idly tracing a circle over her own tanned thigh.

“That's not a lot of time in a place like this,” the archangel responded with lifted brows. “What about sightseeing and junk?”

“I didn't come here for the architecture,” the nymph said with a grin, her head tilted against his shoulder so she could meet his gaze.

“Oh yeah? Then what are you here for?” he breathed as his whiskey colour eyes held her strikingly green ones, a smirk lifting one corner of his mouth.

“To cram in as much fun as I can in as little time as possible,” she replied in a low voice, leaning in closer to murmur her answer close to his ear, the archangel getting another waft of coconut mixed with an undercurrent hint of cherry as well when she was that near to him. His smirk grew and despite himself he looped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her flush against his side as he turned his head towards her, their noses almost touching as he uttered in a slightly more husky register than usual,

“You do realise I could totally help with that, right?”

“Cutie, it seems like it's been your mission to make me realise that all night ,” the naiad giggled, her hand moving to pat his stomach just above his navel, a vague flicker of surprise going through her at just how solid he felt through his shirt.

“Hey, I'm nothing if not consistent,” he replied with a breath of a chuckle, practically burning with the temptation to lay his other hand on her cheek, though he didn't give into it. He liked this wayward woman hunkered against his torso, last thing he wanted to do was blow it by being too handsy…

“I suppose I can give you that one,” she murmured with a playful wink, the hand resting on his stomach curling ever so slightly in the fabric of the front of his shirt as she gazed up at him, holding his golden eyes, before she finally turned her face away, her vision landing on her glass sat on the table as she added in offhand tones, “I’m empty.”

“I can help with that too,” the archangel said and his arm about her shoulders slid to her waist instead, encircling that warm place with her slithers of exposed skin from where her lace top rode just a little too high. When he’d adjusted his grasp on her frame he leaned forwards and tapped two fingertips on the rim of her glass, the vessel instantly refilling with deep, almost black liquor, the naiad tilting her head to look up at him with a grin as she breathed,

“Lazy…”

“Smart,” Gabriel replied with a smirk and picked the glass up himself to offer it to her as he leaned them back against the cushions of the booth once more, Eleni seeming perfectly comfortable as she cuddled into his side. Her fingers reached to take the rum, briefly brushing his as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a slow sip, seafoam irises never leaving his face as she drank. The archangel watched her intently; the way her lips pursed around the rim of the glass, the flush of colour to her freckled cheeks as she swallowed, the tip of her tongue briefly appearing to touch her lower lip and catch the last bead of alcohol as she set the tumbler on her knee. He swallowed as he felt his chest tighten just enough to warrant his attention, the nymph tilting her head as she studied him, then she looked away over at the musician still coating the room in deep Blues strains, his smokey voice rolling over them. Her gold brows were drawn together in thought, a vaguely musing gleam in her eyes, and Gabriel took the opportunity to study the way her neck sloped in a long, smooth curve down into her shoulder, the strap of her tanktop sliding down as if on cue in a tantalizing display of perhaps an inch more of her freckled, bronzed skin…

The archangel shook his head a fraction at the direction in which his thoughts were wandering, before in a moment of what he felt was extreme gallantry he reached out with his free hand to straighten her strap back up to where it belonged. The naiad flinched at the unexpected contact, her ringletted head whipping around to look back at him with widened eyes, seeing his fingers still tucked under the cream lace as he was caught midway through setting it to rights. He gave her a genial if somewhat puckish smile, his fingers lingering perhaps a moment longer than they should, then finally withdrew his hand and patted her shoulder.

“Fixed it,” he remarked in a way that was as off hand as possible and went to take a mouthful of his drink, Eleni watching him in turn before she broke into a mischievous smile. A small hand reached out to relieve him of his glass, drawing a low grunt of protest from him as she set it down on the table alongside her own, then started to wriggle out of his grasp and slide out of the booth. Gabriel peered up at her with what could only be described as puppy-eyes, looking entirely put out that his companion appeared to be ready to move on, until she held both hands out towards him and wiggled her fingers in an invitation for him to take them. At this his expression changed instantly to an eager grin and he shuffled out after her, his warm fingers curling around hers in a much firmer grasp than before as he bowed his head to murmur into her curls over the music,

“What are you doing..?”

“I’m bored of sitting on my ass. Come dance with me…” came the reply in a sweet breath that brushed his earlobe, the second time she’d done that to him that night. His hold on her hands tightened instinctively at the sensation, a low purr sitting at the base of his throat, taking all his self control to hold it in as he pressed his nose into her ringlets, drawing closer still to hum,

“You’re the boss, sweetheart.”

Next thing he knew cool arms were looping around his shoulders, the naiad taking one step back, then another, drawing him towards the makeshift dance-floor in the bar that was barely more than a roughly polished square of wood perhaps ten foot across. Instinctively his hands moved to catch her waist as his feet trailed hers, following obediently. He felt her hips cant so that she undulated briefly under his grasp, not quite a body roll, but enough of a hint of one to get his attention, the result of the fluid movement bringing her chest flush against his. All the while her clear green gaze never left his face, glossed lips quirked in a self-satisfied smile as she began to sway slowly from the hip, one way then the other in rhythm with the music, the movements languid, almost effortless. Gabriel felt his thumbs depress her skin involuntarily, creating small dimples as he looked down at her with a smirk of his own, fingers drifting to hook into the belt-loops of her tattered denim shorts as he murmured,

“I have to say, I’m getting some mixed signals from you tonight, Ariel…”

“Don’t call me that,” she replied with a laugh, bunting her hips against his playfully. Seizing the opportunity, he tightened his grasp on her shorts when she nudged him, keeping her close as he said in a low, teasing voice,

“And what are you gonna do about it, _Ariel_?”

Her response was to slip her fingers into the loose curls at the nape of his neck and tug momentarily, just hard enough to send a flash of sensation down the archangel’s spine, gooseflesh careening over his skin, the nymph catching a flash of the bumps on his throat and letting out a soft, devious laugh.

“I can think of a few things,” she giggled, nudging her hips against his again. At this the angel unwound one hand from the loops of her waistband to plant it on the small of her back instead, holding her close, thoughts of treading on eggshells in case he scared of her off long gone now as he murmured with a devious, lopsided grin,

“That a threat or a promise?”

“Depends on your outlook, I suppose,” the naiad countered, her feet weaving through his as she shimmied for a brief moment under his palm, her arms growing a fraction tighter around his shoulders.

“I’m extremely positive,” Gabriel declared and span her in a sudden flash of movement, tipping her in his hold to lean her back so that he took all her weight, the blonde letting out a squeal of laughter at the impromptu change of position. Tanned limbs squeezed his shoulders tight, as if a tiny part of her was actually afraid he would drop her, but her smile was faultless as she replied in a slightly breathless voice,

“Well, looks like it’s a promise then.” With that he was drawing her upright again, turning on his heel as he pulled her snug against his chest, his face lit with an entirely mischievous smirk. His hand finally moved to slip under her shimmering curls and cup her cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from her freckled skin as she looked up at him with a playful smile of her own. His fingertips brushed the silken spot just behind her ear as she continued to sway her hips against his, one of her gold eyebrows arched curiously as she murmured,

“Hey, cutie? Can I ask you something? It’s important.”

“‘Course you can, sugar,” he replied with a good-natured twitch of a nod, his thumb glancing in a light touch over her cheekbone. A thrum of delight swirled through the pit of his stomach as he felt her fingers weave deeper into his hair, nails skimming for a precious second over the skin of the nape of his neck as she looked up at him with serious celadon irises.

“You got anyone else riding bitch in there with you?” the naiad breathed, those clear eyes searching his face, for a moment all the teasing playfulness seeming to have drained out of her as she studied him. “I know you harp pluckers like to body hop…”

Gabriel peered down at her, his own brow lifted in surprise at her question, before he gave her a smaller, more sincere smile as he replied in a quiet voice,

“It’s just me. Has been for centuries. The original owner opted out around the twelfth century to skip up top and take a well earned permanent vacation. Why?”

“I just wanna know exactly what I’m getting into,” the nymph whispered, her smile beginning to reappear once more, eyes lighting up with some thought that she clearly didn’t intend to share just yet. “I mean, I’ve only got a couple of nights. I can’t waste time trying to get my answers with small talk. Better to check the facts outright. Make sure I don’t involve anyone in stuff that doesn’t wanna be involved…”

“Oh? Like what kinda stuff?” the archangel quizzed with a quiet chuckle as his fingers swirled deeper into her gilded hair, winding a curl around his index one. Her answer was to stretch to her full height through her tiptoes, head tilted as she brushed her lips in a tantalizing, brief skim across his lower one, her gloss causing the breath of a kiss to linger perhaps a split second longer than it should have. When she leaned back in his hold she was looking up at him with recognisable glee in her shining eyes, the angel's tongue instinctively, briefly darting out to taste the spot she'd touched on his mouth, picking up a hint of cherry that she'd left behind. So that's where the scent was coming from…

“Works for me,” he hummed, words scraping a lower octave once more. Damn. His smooth routine was taking some serious maintenance tonight.

“Great,” came the nymph's reply, the diminutive blonde managing much better than he was to play it cool as she gazed up at him, smug little smile dancing on her shining lips, pupils expanded as her fingers glanced through his hair to dip inside the collar of his shirt, teasing more warmth to rise at the back of his neck.

“So no small talk?” Gabriel managed to force out as he felt the caress wander down his nape.

“Nope,” she replied simply, white teeth appearing as her smile grew.

“Gotcha,” the angel uttered and in a heartbeat he was stooping to press his lips to hers, much more eager and firm, his mouth moulding to the naiad's as she arched in his hold, heels lifting off the floor. He gave her hips a sharp tug, dragging her against his torso, the taste of her flooding his mouth as he heard her inhale sharply through her nose, her small fingers snatching at his thick hair to fist a handful of his full locks. The purr he'd been biting back finally broke free to rumble through his chest, vibrating through the naiad's as she pressed against him, the cold vial nudging against his shirt to cause a faint chill spot through the fabric. It was all he could do to swallow back a desirous groan as he drank her in, till finally they parted, ragged breaths passing between them as their foreheads touched, Eleni's eyes still closed as he smoothed his thumb across her sun-kissed cheek once more.

“Bastard…” She whispered with a pink cheeked smile as she tilt her head into his touch a fraction. Gabriel arched an eyebrow and a low chuckle left him as he murmured,

“Not the reaction I was hoping for.”

“Shut up,” the naiad giggled before in a rush she was kissing him again with renewed eagerness, the angel barely having time to register she was going in for round two as her fingers curled tight in his hair, her other hand snatching a puckered fold of his shirt between his shoulder blades. He caught her obligingly, feeling a couple of stitches pop on the loop of her shorts as he pulled at her. Oops. She didn’t seem to register though, more interested in exploring his mouth with hers, her tongue swiping his upper lip before she grazed her teeth over the bottom one in a deliberate moment of teasing. The nip had the effect of Gabriel sliding his hand down to cup her buttock and squeeze, the soft flesh yielding under his palm. He felt a mumble of laughter from her through the kiss and a moment later she parted from him again, bringing a disappointed exhale from him as his breathing staggered. Just when he was getting into the swing of things…

Gabriel opened his eyes to look down at his companion, the sweet taste of her lipgloss clinging to his lips as he gave her a broad, utterly enamoured smile. The naiad looked up at him in turn with an expression that verged on mock innocence, though she was grinning as well as she wiped a thumb across his mouth to smooth away the shine.

“Don’t read too much into this,” she said as she brought her hand to rest on his jawline once she was satisfied the makeup was removed. “I think you’re funny, that’s all. I’m not looking for anything.”

“You got it,” he replied with an obedient nod as his fingers slid under her top a little at the small of her back, tracing a light circle over where he’d seen the tattoo earlier that evening. “I don’t expect anything from you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Eleni peered up at him, her eyebrows lifted fraction in a playful expression before she leaned in to skim her lips over his ear, then teased at the lobe with her teeth again, before she hummed in a voice heavy with promise,

“You can expect one or two things…”

“Aw, Hell...” the angel exclaimed in a shuddery exhale as he heard her words and pressed his nose into her curls, his thumb hooking into the back of her shorts as his arm practically crushed her against his chest, having no interest in what the other patrons of the bar would make of the pair of them all over each other. He wasn’t going to ask her, no matter how much she was laying it out before him. He wouldn’t ask, he wouldn’t risk the good time they were having, he wouldn’t step over that line…

“You wanna get out of here..?”

_Oh, thank fuck._

“Ungh, yeah…” he murmured into her voluminous hair as his hand still gripped her butt-cheek, a swell of relief going through somewhere distinctly below his waist. If she hadn’t of brought it up he wasn’t sure even a dip in the frozen fjords of Norway would have been enough to get his mind back on things of a less carnal nature. He felt those cherry flavour lips peck at his neck before she began to de-tangle herself from him with a devious smile, seemingly intent on going to find somewhere more private on foot. He put paid to that fast though, winding an arm about her waist to pull her in again, his golden eyes lit with entirely unsubtle desire as he looked down at her.

“I’m your chauffeur tonight, remember?” he reminded her with a sly grin and pressed a quick kiss to her right eyebrow, then they were instantly moved. The dim bar was gone, replaced by a lavish, Creole style room. The nymph took a brief note of the walnut furniture and deep, crimson furnishings, stylized but still authentic enough. The only thing of real interest to her though was the broad bed before them, spread with ruby silk sheets and curtained by velvet drapes that hung from four posts of wood that were ornately carved from wood so dark it veered on black.

Gabriel was about to ask whether the setting was fitting for her, figuring it was just good manners, but never got the chance. The second she’d got the lay of the land, Eleni was on him, fingers of one hand seizing the front of his shirt to pull him in, the other finding it’s home in his dark blonde hair to weave through the thick strands and cling on tight. He caught her lips in a wanton embrace as his hands wandered over her frame, exploring the silhouette of her waist, the swell of her hips, the warm dip at the base of her spine that delved down under her shorts to the alluring curves beneath....

There was a dull thud as the nymph released his shirt long enough to dump her bag on the floor at her feet, then her other hand unwound from his hair and began to tug his jacket off his shoulders, grabbing fingers dragging it down over his arms. With a rumble Gabriel let go of her as well to help shrug it off, a flicker in the back of his mind telling him it would be far easier to just snap the inconvenient clothing away. The rest of his brain caught up to remind him however, that part of the fun was the anticipation. He tossed the khaki coat aside with a flick, having no idea where it landed, then reached for the hem of her lace tank top, only to find she had begun to pull it off. His hands landed on her bare stomach, fingers trailing down to hook into the front of her shorts instead, and pulled her in until his hips pushed against hers. There was no hiding the swelling in his jeans now, though there was clearly also no reason to care. He let out a disappointed huff when Eleni drew her mouth away from his so she could pull her top off over her head, but the sound was short lived as more perfectly bronzed skin became visible.

The angel gave a low whistle of appreciation as he studied her, top half only covered by a turquoise, halter neck bikini. He heard a pleased giggle in response to his admiration as his fingers released the hem of her denim shorts to nudge the shining belly-jewel that was nestled in her navel, until her tanned ones grabbed at his to pry him off.

“That tickles,” she said in a pointed voice and lifted his hand to press her lips to his fingertips.

“Sorry,” he muttered with an impish smile, sounding anything but.

“Liar..” she laughed in response and stood as tall as she could to kiss him again, the angel stooping as he caught her cheek in his palm to compensate for her diminutive stature. He’d received some schtick in his time for the stature of his vessel, but if he was short then the naiad was positively doll-like…

There was a beat where they stood still like that, enraptured in the taste of one another, then Gabriel felt nimble fingers beginning to pop the fastenings free on his button down one by one. He indulged this until she reached the bottom, but before she could begin opening the shirt fully he broke the kiss to murmur,

“One second, sweetheart…” If she kept this up he was going to be buck naked before he'd even gotten a chance to really study her. Eleni peered up at him with curious eyes as he cut her off and the angel gave her a flirtatious smirk as he slipped both hands beneath her mass of curls to cup her face, thumb pads caressing her jaw. He drew his palms down slowly, smoothing down her neck and freckled shoulders, then when he reached her upper arms he began to turn her around with gentle but determined guidance. She obediently span in a gradual half circle under his wordless persuasion, till her back was to him, a breathy slip of anticipating laughter leaving her lips.

Once he'd gotten her facing away from him one arm snaked around her waist and drew her in, until that rear he was so quickly becoming fond of was pressed against the hardness straining against his pants. His other hand went to her thick curls and brushed them aside over her right shoulder to reveal the knot holding her bikini on at the base of her neck. Deft fingers went to work, plucking at the tie and pulling with deliberate slowness, watching the bow it was holding together unfurl until the whole thing came undone. Gabriel bowed his head to trail a hot mouthed kiss down the column of her throat once it was free and felt the resulting shiver from the naiad push her hips back against his, the friction drawing a low groan from him that was muffled against her gold skin.

He managed to pull himself together enough to keep his focus on what he was doing, fingers wandering down her spine to search out the second fastening of her top, this one nestled just below her shoulder blades. The second knot he was less careful with, giving the laces a sharp tug, a satisfying ping going through the strips of turquoise fabric as they gave way. The bikini brushed his forearm around her middle as it fell away, skimming him on its way to the floor. He kept his mouth pressed on her throat the whole while, indulging himself in winding a languid path of kisses from her ear to the sweet apex of her shoulder, his teeth glancing over that sensitive spot then tending to it with a flicker of his tongue. This earned him another buck of her hips as a muted but appreciative noise left her, a pleased hum of laughter reverberating from his chest. His free hand wandered down the centre of her back as he curled his frame against hers, landing on the waistband of her denim shorts yet again. Oh, those really needed to go…

His hand slid from it's resting place on her stomach to alight on the fastenings of the shorts. It took a couple of attempts before he managed to twist the brass button free and out of the hole, then he dragged the zipper down and smoothed his palm into the loosened fabric to rest on her lower belly, revelling in the soft skin he discovered. He didn't push them off just yet, wanting to make sure he didn't overwhelm her despite how enthusiastic she seemed.

The naiad reached an arm back over his shoulder to cup his neck as he held her and tilted her head to twist slightly in his grasp so that she could press an almost pleading kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her free hand meanwhile navigated around his to begin shifting her shorts lower down her hips and Gabriel took the hint. His thumb hooked into the stonewashed denim, helping to nudge them inch by inch until they fell to pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them then kicked off her shoes, before she seized the opportunity to turn in his hold, going in for a hungry kiss, her hands yanking at his open shirt. The angel caught a brief glimpse of her in her all but naked splendour, left in nothing but blue lace underwear, though the sudden meeting over their mouths left him little time to register the sight. What he had managed to glimpse though was just… Swell.

The kiss fast dissolved into something hot and greedy, tongues and teeth involving themselves as they were swept up in one another, hands searching out every scrap of body that was within reach. After a couple more sharp tugs on the deep red fabric of his button down, Gabriel began to realise they were too preoccupied for the nymph to actually tug it off. Truth was he was less interested in undressing himself anyhow; it wouldn't have anywhere near the same degree of provocativeness about it. Combine that with the absolute throbbing that was between his thighs and he figured he could be forgiven for the snap of his fingers that whisked his wardrobe away, leaving him shamelessly starkers.

There was a squeak of surprise from the petite blonde as she felt bare skin against hers, her fingers travelling over the angel's frame to curiously explore the strong lines of his form. He wasn’t stacked per-se, but he was firm and muscular for his size, his shoulders broader than they'd looked concealed by his jacket. She parted her lips from his to get a proper look at him, her breathing swift and shallow, pulse racing. The angel watched her inspect him, one hand reaching to trace the curve of her bare breast in an almost idle touch while Eleni ran her fingers down his chest and stomach, learning the contours of his torso, seafoam gaze dancing over the shadows of his abdomen. She barely even seemed to notice as his palm cupped the supple mound and massaged a little, indulging himself. Instead her own journey across his body was drawing her fingers down his hips, a hum of laughter from him breaking the relative quiet as her slender digits tickled the hollows of his pelvis.

“Like what you see..?”

“I don’t think I should inflate your ego any more by saying yes,” she replied with a sly smile, lifting her gaze to meet his as her wandering touches went lower still. One moved back into his hair, apparently her favourite spot, carding through his tresses. The other, though, dipped to close around the aching thickness of his member, a guttural groan leaving the angel as she took hold of him. His eyes slid closed, head tipping back as she gave him one teasingly slow pump, then another, causing small, involuntary spasms to twitch through his thighs.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re killin’ me here…” he uttered, a hand grasping blindly to close in a fistful of her curls. He heard a small, smug laugh come from the naiad as her hand swept faster down his hardness, earning her a grunt before he seized her about the waist in a flash of movement and bodily lifted her off the ground. She left out a yelp that became a peal of laughter as he span around and unceremoniously dropped her back on the bed where she bounced a touch for a moment, then stretched her arms above her head, watching the angel with a teasing smile.

“Be gentle with me,” she cooed, barely able to suppress a giggle. Gabriel loomed over her with his knuckles pressed down into the mattress as he caged her with his arms either side of her torso, his voice a throaty rumble as he replied with a predatory grin,

“Not on your life.” He dipped his head, winding a torrid trail of open-mouthed kisses over her chest and stomach, taking his sweet time in bringing the naiad to a writhing mess beneath him as he sought to taste every inch of her within reach. A pleading mewl escaped his bronzed companion as he traced his lips over the underside of her breasts, her fingers dragging down his back as she fought to pull him in closer. His response to this was to swipe his tongue over her nipple, feeling the sensitive bud pucker and harden as he closed his lips around it, Eleni’s hips arching suddenly off the bed to buck between his thighs. The angel lifted one hand to press on her stomach, guiding her flat again even as he fought every instinct to search out some relief of his own. Instead he continued working her, fingers cupping her other breast once she was settled again, going between kneading and rolling it’s peak between thumb and finger.

Eventually it all became too much for the naiad, her whole core aching with need to the point of being on the verge of painful. Her tanned legs hitched up to wind around Gabriel’s hips, dragging them towards her own to grind against him shamelessly, desperate for some friction. If he didn’t do something purposeful soon she was gonna end up sticking her own hand in her frigging panties, she was so wound up at this point, the throbbing, tingling, almost hollow sensation of her arousal sweeping in waves from between her legs down her thighs and through her belly. When she felt the head of his shaft push against her through the paper-thin lace of her underwear she groaned, his name falling from her lips in a single, begging syllable;

“ _Gabe_ …”

The angel teased her a second longer, pushing his hips against hers to make sure she felt the full scope of what was to come, then swept down her in a sudden, fluid motion. His hands careened down her sides as he lunged back, fingers hooking into her underwear on the way and dragging them off in one quick motion as he stood back to free himself from her legs along with the blue lace. Panting as he looked down at her, he tossed them over his shoulder with deliberate carelessness while he grinned, Eleni returning his smile with a flushed one of her own as she beckoned to him with a curl of her index finger.

“Get over here,” she demanded, Gabriel actually getting a thrill from her order, his hands moving to grasp her thighs firmly, parting her legs as he kneeled between them.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, sugar,” he purred and gazed down at her to let his whiskey-colour gaze drift over her frame one last time, a low, heady moan leaving his lips as he added, “No tan lines…”

“Nope,” she replied with a giggle, her teeth depressing her lower lip as her skin tingled wherever his eyes travelled over her, her thighs squeezing his to catch his attention. He met her gaze, then slipped an arm beneath her shoulders to pull her up against his chest so that she was straddling his lap. Small, soft palms cupped his cheeks as she kissed his lower lip, tugging at it for a split second. They remained this way for an achingly long moment, so close and yet so far, until Gabriel ran a hand down to the small of her back and pressed down, bringing her in. He felt one of those sweet hands leave his face to reach between them, grasping the tip of his length to guide him, until he nudged the slick heat of her entrance, the sensation drawing a gasp from the both of them. A little more pressure on her back and he was inside her, the naiad letting out a lascivious sound as she took him to the hilt.

Gabriel caught her lips as they took a moment to adjust to the sensation of each other, the kiss slow but heated, full of an unashamed need. He felt her arms loop around his shoulders and grasped her waist tight in turn as she absorbed the feeling of him filling her, the first slow roll of her hips causing him to twitch, his fingers depressing her side in a tight grip. The second undulation he rose to meet her, his deceptive strength put to good use as he helped lift her almost to the point of parting them, then brought her back down hard, his reward a muffled cry of pleasure from her against his lips as he hit a magic spot within her, fingers of one hand raking down his back to draw her nails along his spine.

It took only three or four more swells of motion to hit a rhythm, the naiad pitching against him in fluid sways as he in turn thrust into her, each tip of their hips drawing a gasp or groan from one of them as their bodies melded. The angel grabbed at her ass with greedy hands as she rode him, pulling her in tight each time, his mouth searching out of her shoulder as a coil of sensation began to tighten within him, biting down to muffle his own noises of gratification.

Truth was he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Sure, he was able to conjure up a plaything with a snap of his fingers, but no matter how good his handiwork was, she was never quite real. The feel of her skin would always be somehow off, the noises she made a touch too on cue, the smell of her like something out of a cheap drugstore perfume counter. Porn and reality were two separate things, at the end of the day.

The naiad however was _completely_ real, her breathless, shuddering frame a wonderland as she rolled her hips against his hard again and again, her head dropping to press her brow against his shoulder as he sucked the spot where he’d bitten to soothe it. This earned him another impassioned moan, the sound music to his ears as he pitched up into her, his hand leaving her hip to splay his fingers across her lower belly. His thumb slid between her slick folds to search out the pearl nestled within, and he felt her practically slam herself against him as he found the silken bundle of nerves, the bud swollen and throbbing as he began to tease at it with firm strokes. Listening to the rhythm of her body he stroked and circled her most sensitive point, the nymph kissing him with a sudden desperation, devouring him as she came, hard.

Her body shuddered and spasmed around his as she peaked, her head thrown back as she arched in his grasp, fingers roped in his hair as her hips pushed against his with the full force of her orgasm. Her climax had the archangel tipping over his own edge split seconds later, his face buried in the cleft of her breasts as he let out a guttural cry, the decadent sound muffled against her skin misted with perspiration, filling her with pulsating, unbridled bursts…

It was a blur as she fell back onto the bed and pulled him with her, Gabriel landing between her thighs to pant against her stomach, the pair of them spent. They lay entangled together for several minutes as they came down from their highs, until he began to smooth a few slow, lazy kisses over her abdomen and her chest, silently praising her. He felt her fingers trace through his hair once more, his scalp still tingling from where she’d been pulling as he listened to her panting mixed with his, entertaining himself with brushing his lips over each freckle he could find on her belly one by one, until he heard her voice break the quiet in a breathless laugh;

“Gabe… Where the fuck are we?”


	4. Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally another chapter! Apologies to those of you who have been waiting, I have little time and a lot of love to give to this fic but unfortunately the two do not co-exist. As usual, if you enjoy, please comment/kudos. For realses, they maketh me soooo happy!  
> Edit: Also, for those curious about what Eleni looks like in a wee more detail, boom: http://trainscribbler.deviantart.com/art/Shook-Me-All-Night-Long-553511423

A brief reassurance that they were in a hotel in the French Quarter was all it took to satisfy the nymph before the pair melted into lazy kisses for a while after that, turned in on their sides towards one another in the bed, rumpled sheets half strewn over their legs, half spilling onto the floor. Occasionally Gabriel traced his fingers in a slow line along the outside of her thigh to her hip, drawing satisfying little shivers from her, until she eventually shifted to prop herself up on one elbow, hand in her curls as she rest her head in her palm and peered at him with a content smile. He arched an eyebrow as he looked up at her, then mirrored her actions, leaning in to brush an idle little kiss between her eyebrows.

“Hey,” he murmured against her skin before pulling back with a smirk. Eleni gave him a warm smile, reaching with her free hand to tidy a few stray locks of hair away from his forehead with gentle fingers.

“Hey,” she breathed in reply, clear eyes following her fingers’ tracks through his locks for a moment before she met his gaze, pausing just behind his ear to idly brush the lobe with the pad of her thumb.

“You good?” he asked, turning into her touch slightly in a reflexive movement. 

“I'm good,” she replied, smile growing. “You?”

“I'm great,” he replied and caught her hand from his hair to bring it to his lips and press a tender little kiss to the knuckle of her thumb. The naiad watched him, eyes glimmering with some unspoken amusement, content to let him fuss over her for a moment, before she breathed,

“I could use a rinse down. Mind letting me go for five minutes, cutie?”

“Hm, I don't know…” the angel hummed teasingly. “How do I know you won't hop out the bathroom window?”

“Please, you tossed half my clothes around, even I'm not up to streaking!” she laughed and leaned over to smooth a soft but lingering kiss to his upper lip. Gabriel let out an appreciative hum and his fingers released hers to tuck under her chin and keep her close. The naiad though seized the opportunity and slid backwards away from him in the bed legs first, keeping contact with him until her toes touched the thick carpet, then stood up straight and looked down at him with an impish smile, arms looped lazily over her head to stretch. Gabriel tutted in mock disapproval as she broke the kiss, but a lopsided grin spread over his face as he watched her arch back a little and stand up through the balls of her feet, eyes closed for a moment as she rode the stretch out, his eyes roving over her naked skin.

“Exhibitionist,” he chuckled, reaching a hand out to skim the tip of his index finger over her navel piercing. 

“Voyeur,” she replied with a giggle and batted his hand away as she let her arms drop. She winked at him when she opened her eyes, then turned away towards the ensuite, calling back over her shoulder as she went, “Try not to miss me too much.”

He watched her right up until she disappeared through the door, trying to commit the sight of her so shamelessly bare to memory, then rolled onto his back once she was gone, a broad grin spread over his face. One hand scrubbed through his hair as he stared at the canopy of the bed over his head, feeling almost a touch dazed. Things had certainly escalated quickly, not that he had any complaints. Even by his standards he felt he'd got incredibly lucky. It'd be a shame to watch that peach of an ass walk away when they were done...

The sound of the shower running broke him from his revery. He turned his head to peer at the bathroom door and saw it was ajar a couple of inches, tendrils of steam creeping through the gap. 

Sure. They were going to part ways in a few hours and it'd maybe suck for a day or two. But in the meantime…

Gabriel pushed himself up from the bed and pulled his arms across his chest for a couple of seconds each, drawing low clicks from his shoulders. Then, with expert skill he crept over to the door and curled his fingers through the gap to slowly, silently push it open. It was all good being able to poof wherever he pleased but he figured if he appeared randomly in the shower with her she might be put out. This was more fun anyway.

Utterly stealthy he poked his head around the door to peer inside, seeing the naiad with her back to him in the semi-frosted glass cubicle. Perfect.

Careful to step on the bathroom rug so his feet didn't make any sound he picked his way across the floor until he came to the cubicle. Now for the tricky part. 

Eleni fortunately was distracted running lather through her hair as nimble fingers popped the door open, managing to do so gently enough that he avoided a click. He stood still for a moment once it was done, watching a few suds slide down her back and over her behind with an admiring gaze, then a wolfish smile lit his face and he brought a hand forwards to slip his fingers between her thighs. 

The naiad let out a squeal of surprise at the unexpected touch, a hand grabbing back on instinct to latch onto his wrist. A second later though she laughed, looking back over her shoulder at him pink cheeked, clear green eyes large.

“You little shit. What are you doing?” she giggled, making no effort whatsoever to actually pull his hand away. Gabriel gave her his most winning smile and shrugged as he said in a breezy voice,

“I tried not missing you. It was too much like hard work.”

This brought another ripple of laughter from the naiad and her hand left her hair to flick a few bubbles at him, the white flecks smattering across the angel's chest. Gabriel glanced down to watch where the foam landed, then back up at her with a look of faux shock, before he wiggled his fingers momentarily between her legs, drawing a low gasp from her, her hand shooting out to balance herself against the wall of the cubicle. The angel watched with a smug gaze and moved to slip into the shower behind her, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her throat. 

“I can always go if you want…” he purred close to her ear as his free hand slid up her wet stomach, her skin almost strangely smooth under the stream of hot water, something about it reminiscent of polished beach glass and yet entirely soft at the same time. He chanced a quick, curious glance down as he heard her breathy reply;

“Don't you dare…” and felt her hips cant against his hand, a wordless request for more. Meanwhile he noticed for the first time as his eyes travelled along her frame from his topside view that wherever the water ran over her skin she seemed to sort of shine, brief glints of what could even be mother of pearl wherever the light caught. He let out a low,

“Huh… Neat…” more to himself than her and made a mental note to really check that out if he got the chance. Then he drew another slow kiss along the line of her neck to her jaw and felt her press herself back eagerly against him as he drew one finger in a teasingly slow caress along the satiny skin between her legs, purposefully avoiding her most sensitive places to bring a quiet, frustrated groan from her. He let out a purr of laughter close to her ear, the water soaking through his hair and running in steaming rivulets over his skin as he repeated the same motion, this time just glancing over her entrance as he murmured playfully,

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” and pressed another kiss to her shoulder. 

“You're an asshole,” she groaned in reply, her fingers curled into a fist against the glass.  Gabriel let out a low laugh and trailed his hand on her stomach higher to cup her breast and massage slowly as he purred into the shell of her ear,

“Somehow I'm not believing that, sugar…” 

He felt her grip on his wrist tighten as he gave her nipple a light pinch then rolled his thumb over it and watched with pleased gold eyes as the nymph bit her bottom lip, freckles standing out more against the backdrop of the flush in her cheeks. Her hips lifted under his touch and the angel nipped at her shoulder as he slid his finger along her sex again, hearing her murmur, 

“If you don't quit it I'm gonna have this outta your ass…” her voice thick with need and no small amount of frustration. 

“Big words for such a little lady,” he chuckled, his thumb depressing her butt cheek to give him a better purchase on her slick skin. He felt her clench briefly, pushing back against his palm as she let out another low utterance and her hand left his wrist to clamp over his on her breast, looking to tighten his hold on the supple flesh. Gabriel closed his eyes and pressed his cheek and nose against her throat to take a deep inhale of her skin, then apparently deciding she had been toyed with enough he slid two fingers inside her, his reward a lascivious sound that rose from her throat as he pressed them deep and curled. The naiad practically jerked back against his torso as he touched the sweet spot within her and in a final moment of teasing he held her there, refusing to actually move or offer her anything more that might sate her. Eleni let out a soft whimper at this, entirely at his mercy, and a rumble of smug laughter reverberated through the archangel’s chest.  He skimmed his lips over her ear, murmuring, 

“Gotcha,” before he finally relented and drew his fingers back almost to the tips, then plunged them into her again, striking up an immediate and sudden rhythm that had the nymph gasping, 

“Fuck!” as she clung to his hand on her breast hard enough her fingers blanched. Gabriel bowed his head to press his cheek against hers, not wanting to miss a single sound she made as he worked her, revelling in every twitch and tightening he felt. The naiad rolled her hips back against his palm, nails pressing half moons into the skin of his hand as she gripped him and turned her head to press an eager kiss to his neck, humming close to his ear,

“You’re so bad…”

“M’not sorry…” he purred in reply, the hardness that had swollen between his legs pressing against her buttock. He pressed his fingers deeper into her warmth, hearing a pleasured cry leave the nymph’s lips, her legs moving apart a couple of inches as she pleaded breathlessly,

“Gabe… Want you…”

“You’re the boss…” he growled against her shoulder, drawing his hand away from within her achingly slowly to grab her hip instead, hearing a needy moan leave her at the void he left behind. It was soon filled though, the nymph bracing her hands against the wet wall of the cubicle as the angel took her, the sound of skin smacking against wet skin filling the narrow space. Gabriel closed his mouth on her shoulder as he thrust into her hard, her small frame pressed against the glass, sucking on her freckled skin until he left a bruise, not that she seemed to have any complaint as impassioned moans left her with every swell of his hips.

“You’re so beautiful…” he managed to rumble breathlessly as he pressed his torso into her back, filter loosening slightly in the midst of impromptu screwing. The nymph’s response was to push off against the wall, driving her hips against his and within a handful more ragged thrusts she came, dragging Gabriel over the edge with her. The angel collapsed against her back as he spilled into her, gasping against her skin, their frames shuddering and quivering pressed up against the glass, until they gradually came down. 

After a while Gabriel plucked a couple of stray wet curls away from her back and arranged them over one shoulder, then eased his grip, his arms sliding to envelope her waist instead as he drew her up to stand straight. The naiad leaned back against him with a smirk, head on his shoulder to look up at him, her fingers wound over his across her stomach as he murmured with a hint of laughter, 

“You must be gettin’ tired…” and smoothed a kiss to her temple. 

“Nope,” she replied, smile growing a fraction as she reached up to trail her fingertips down his jawline. “I don't sleep much. Maybe once or twice a month. So you're good.”

“Huh, iiinteresting,” Gabriel hummed and flashed her a wolfish smile, pressing another kiss to her cheekbone before his eyes flickered to the purple blush of bruising he'd left on her shoulder. “Oops.” One hand left her stomach to glance his fingers over the stained skin, the mottling vanishing under his touch as he healed her. Eleni bowed her head to watch, a small frown of disapproval crossing her freckled features as she looked back up at him.

“What did you do that for?” she asked with a tut.

“What d’you mean? I healed you,” Gabriel replied, one brow arched as he peered down at her.

“And who said to do that? Maybe I wanted the souvenir,” she replied with an impish little smile, turning in his hold to face him and loop her arms around his shoulders, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly. The angel grinned, laying his hands on her waist as he stooped slightly to accommodate her height and dusted a kiss between her eyebrows. 

“Duly noted,” he murmured, one palm slipping to cup the nape of her neck and tilt her head with gentle but purposeful fingers, exposing the length of her throat. He heard a soft giggle leave the nymph as he bowed his head and closed his mouth on her neck, sucking and flickering his tongue over her hot skin for several stretched seconds, the nymph giving his hair an approving tug as she arched in his hold. When he eventually withdrew he opened his eyes to inspect his handiwork; a small, hot pink hickey, flecks of purple around the edges. He lightly brushed his thumb across the mark, then met her eyes, seeing a grin that mirrored his tone as he declared,

“There y’go. From me to you, sweetheart.”

“Aw, and I didn't get you anything,” Eleni giggled, stretching through her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“Somehow I think I'll survive,” he replied with a low laugh and leaned down to steal a kiss, the nymph reciprocating easily, fingers woven into his wet hair. 

The sign that they should relocate came in the form of the shower turning cold, Eleni letting out a soft noise of disappointment against his lips as it ran chill over her skin. Gabriel lifted one hand to reach behind her blindly and throw the water off, then parted from the kiss, a droplet of water rolling down the bridge of his nose as he smoothed the naiad’s wet hair back from her face.

“You don't need to worry about that,” she giggled and reached up to gently pry his fingers from her soaked curls. The angel tilt his head curiously, watching as she shook her hair out, droplets of water flying from it and smattering over his skin, drawing a laugh from him. A few seconds later she stopped to gaze up at him with a grin, sunbleached ringlets perfectly dry. He arched an eyebrow, his gaze travelling down her body to see the water beading off her skin in swift rivers as though she was coated with an invisible layer of oil. Within moments she was completely dry, cool fingers resting on the centre of his chest as she said in quietly pleased tones,

“Figured you wouldn't want me to spoil the view with something as trivial as a towel.”

“You'd be right,” he replied with an impressed chuckle, snapping his fingers to facilitate his own instant dry off and then sweeping her up in a princess carry. Eleni let out a peal of laughter as he lifted her and looped her arms around his shoulders, her hold tight as he said with a playful smirk,

“M’Lady.” 

A brief lurch found them back in the bedroom, the sheets having miraculously rearranged themselves neat. Eleni cast them a brief glance, released one hand from the angel's shoulders to brush a lock of hair behind his ear and brought her lips close to it to breathe in a tantalising whisper, 

“That was a waste of time…”

The angel let out a low hum through his nose at her words, turning his head to look at her, their foreheads almost touching as he murmured with a lopsided smile,

“You got some appetite…”

“Complaining?” she replied with a devious smirk of her own.

“Not on your life,” he rumbled and fell into the bed with her in a tangled heap…

 

* * *

 

 

The following hours were lost in a haze of sex and banter, the archangel and naiad seeming to take one another's apparent inability to tire as a challenge. By the time the sun began to rise they were in a lull though, Eleni laid on her back amongst the once again decimated sheets, index finger idly swirling a curl around it while her eyes were closed, drinking in the sensation of Gabriel lavishing kisses over her entire body. He seemed to have picked up his previous game of searching out every freckle, until her skin was humming and her insides felt liquid from arousal. 

Currently he was making his way down her right leg, having started with flickers of his lips at the sensitive hollow where it met her hip and gradually trailed his way down. One hand was cupped on the underside of her thigh so that he could lift and sway her as he pleased, the other at her calf to massage slowly.

The naiad let out a content sigh as she felt him wind his way over her bronzed skin, almost ready to ask him to turn his attention elsewhere, when his voice broke the silence;

“What's this?"

She froze as she felt his thumb brush over her ankle, able to picture with alarming prescience what he was doing without needing to open her eyes; golden irises would be staring at the rope of ragged and angry looking scarring around her ankle, still deep purple from it's newness, a permanent marr she really, really wished he'd simply ignored. 

“Eleni?”

Aw, shit, he was still talking…

She felt his hand run around the scar with utmost care, tracing the perfect, unbroken loop. In a moment of pure instinct she jerked the offending limb out of his grasp, immediately regretting the action. That was only going to pull more unwanted attention. 

Opening her eyes she looked down at him with a well practised smile, seeing him gazing back up at her with a ghost of a frown. For fuck’s sake…

“I tried to break into an Iron Maiden concert. Big mistake. They have barbed wire on the fences,” she lied smoothly, pretence second nature to her at this point. The angel didn't look like he was buying it, however. 

“Roadies had to haul my ass down,” she continued with a carefully rehearsed giggle, winding her arms around her shin to draw her leg towards her chest, safely out of his hold. “Lesson learned; scalp a ticket next time…”

Gabriel watched her with an arched brow as she spoke, his golden eyes unblinking. They both knew she was telling him bare-faced lies, it was screamingly obvious. However, he knew it wasn’t his place to question her. If she didn’t want to tell him the truth, he wouldn’t make her. After all, this was just a casual, passing thing. Details weren’t important, especially if they weren’t willingly shared. 

“Or you could just lift your top up, I mean, that would probably do it,” he said with a carefully constructed smile of his own, willing to embrace the lie for her so that she would relax again, a twist of guilt in his gut that he had possibly spoiled things. To his relief the nymph let out a slight laugh and propped herself up on her elbow to reach down and card her fingers through his hair, running it back away from his forehead as she replied with another of those too-perfect smiles,

“Seems to have worked on you.”

“Sue me, I’m weak,” he chuckled, his eyes flickering upwards for a moment to watch her hand, though his mind was still on the scar and her reaction to his curiosity about it. He mentally tutted at himself while he caught her wrist and brought her hand down to brush a kiss into her palm. Curiosity killed the cat. He didn’t have long left with her. He needed to bury the inquisitive streak that was bothering him and make the most of it. 

With a low rumble he dragged himself up over her to drag a long kiss up her stomach and chest, slipping his arm beneath her shoulders to tip her back on the mattress. She went willingly with him, her legs wound around his as she let out a laugh and caught his shoulders, her head thrown back as he eagerly kissed and nipped at her throat. Gabriel ran his hand up her thigh, coaxing her to relax her leg again after she’d jerked away from him before, all the while trailing his lips and tongue over her skin. After a few drawn out moments he heard low sighs of pleasure escaping her lips close to his ear, his own insides relaxing at the sound, a thrill going down his spine as he felt her rake her nails over his back and her hips lift off the bed to grind against his. Bullet dodged...

 

* * *

 

It all felt a little surreal when around midday they stood on opposing sides of the bed, fastening the last of the buttons and zippers on their clothes. Gabriel paused midway through doing up a cuff to watch the nymph snatch her lace tanktop off the floor and tug it on over her head, a brief pang of regret in his chest as her bronzed skin was covered. 

She flashed him a smile when she caught him looking and he returned it with an easy one of his own, the silence between them heavy. After all, when the fantasy ended reality was all that was left and beyond the door to the hotel room it was clear they both had their own issues to address…

Eleni shouldered her backpack when she was done packing, padding over to slip her arms around the angel’s waist while he swung his jacket on. When he had his arms through the sleeves he caught her cheeks in his palms and bowed his head, brushing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. Just a few more seconds… 

The naiad easily returned the kiss, stood on her tiptoes as one small hand closed in a fist around the back of his shirt. When she finally broke it she looked up at him with a smile that could only be described as radiant, her palm on his chest above his heart as she breathed in completely sincere tones,

“Thanks for a great night, cutie…”

“Right back at ya, sweetheart,” he murmured, hand moving to her face to brush his thumb over her freckled cheekbone, a genuine little smile on his own lips. “You take care of yourself, you hear..?”

“I will,” she replied, tilting her head into his touch slightly for a moment before she took ahold of his fingers and drew him away. She kissed the tip of his index one, then held his larger hand in both of her own between them as she gazed up at him, studying his face a final time as she breathed,

“You’re a nice guy. I’m glad we got to hang out.”

“Me too,” the angel said gently, giving her fingers a light squeeze as he held her clear green gaze, a part of him reluctant to actually let her go. 

“So, I guess I’ll be seeing you?” the nymph breathed, beginning to extract her hands from his as if she could read his mind, taking a slow step backwards away from him.

“I guess so,” he nodded, knowing it was just a figure of speech. He ran a hand through his hair just to give himself something to do with it, Eleni closing her fingers around the strap over her shoulder as she glanced over at the door out of the room. They both knew it was time.

The naiad looked back at him, Gabriel stood with his thumbs hooked in the loops of his jeans as he met her gaze, a small smirk lifting his lips.

“Sure I can’t give you one more ride?” he asked, mostly teasing.

“I think I’m good,” she said with a grin, shaking her head. She held his golden eyes for a long moment, then rushed back to meet him suddenly, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, the angel stooping to meet her. It only lasted a handful of seconds, Eleni breaking away first to gaze up at him, breathing softly,

“Bye, Gabe…”

Before he could answer she was gone, already heading out the door, Gabriel watching her rapidly disappearing away from him, his breathing shallow from the kiss. His gaze followed her until she vanished down a flight of stairs, then he dragged a hand down his face, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, smirk still lingering. Damn. Hell of a night… 

A few seconds later he centred himself enough to realise he should probably make a move of his own and snapped his fingers, leaving the vacant room behind, the only evidence of what had happened there the tousled sheets strewn across the bed... 

Eleni meanwhile had hurriedly made her way out of the hotel and into the streets of the French Quarter, the bright afternoon sun warming her skin and helping clear her head. She was just trying to run through in her mind what her next move would be as she strode down the sidewalk when she felt the pocket of her shorts buzz, her cellphone alert going off. Pausing, she reached in to pull it out of the denim and flicked her thumb over the screen, seeing a message pop up. A couple more taps had it open, though she immediately wished she hadn’t, seafoam eyes wide and pupils dilated with fear as she read it. 

_ New Orleans is nice this time of year, isn’t it? I will always find you. P. xxx _

It took close to a minute before she could finally force herself to move again, spinning wildly on her heel to look around at the strange faces passing by. There was none she recognised though. Of course there wasn’t. He’d never be that obvious. 

  
In a fit of desperation she ripped the battery out of the back of the phone and jogged down the sidewalk until she found a trash can, dumping the pieces inside with trembling hands and hearing them clatter somewhere deep in the metal drum. Then she turned and ran blindly down the sidewalk. She had no idea where she was going to go, how she was going to get there, if she even would. All she knew was that she had to run and that no random forays with angels would be able to wipe that away.


	5. Love In An Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally an update. This is un-beta'd, so I apologise in advance for any errors... If you enjoy, please comment/kudos,, I cannot stress enough how happy they make me!

A month later Gabriel found himself at a craps table in Vegas, easily betting away hundreds of dollars that had never been real in the first place. Sliding a small stack of chips across the felted surface, he watched as his bet came up empty on the dice, kissing goodbye to another two. He tutted but beyond that wasn't really bothered. It just wasn't his night. Such was life.

Truth was he felt as if he was coming up empty a lot recently. As much as he hated to admit it, he hadn't really felt a true thrill since New Orleans… Sure, he'd had a few random forays, easy fun with passing ships but they had somehow fallen short of the night he'd spent with the naiad. It practically burned him to acknowledge it, but she had gotten under his skin. Perhaps it was the fact he had been afforded the luxury of being able to be entirely honest with her about who and what he was, perhaps it was the flash of secretive vulnerability he'd seen from her when he'd probed her about her truth and the scarring on her leg. Hell, it could just be that he missed having someone in his bed who could match his pace. 

Whatever it was, she had the frustrating habit of drifting into his mind every so often, a horrible distraction from his daily hedonisms. He found himself wondering more than once what had happened to her, if she had managed to escape whatever she was running from… 

Gabriel shook his head, trying to pull himself together as he rolled a chip over the back of his fingers, absentmindedly dancing the disc of plastic back and forth. This crap had to stop. He was going to lose his touch if he kept getting distracted like this.  

Whiskey coloured eyes drifted across the oval table to a curvaceous redhead stood opposite him, her low cut black dress leaving very little to the imagination. Feeling his gaze on her she looked up, meeting his eyes with a flirtatious smile, heart shaped face attractive enough, even if a little heavily made up. Gabriel was just considering asking her to blow the dice for luck when he heard a joyful squeal that tore his attention away. Head whipping around, his gaze shot to the roulette table across the crowded room, mouth open as he saw a head of shining gold curls. 

_ Oh, you have got to be shittin’ me… _

The universe must have heard his musings because incredibly, impossibly, he was staring at the naiad, her tanned frame clad in a one shouldered silver dress, everything about her glimmering as she bounced and clapped eagerly. She was stood beside a much older looking man, oxygen tubes taped under his nose, his frail hand shaking as he reached out to try and place his bet. Gabriel watched wide eyed as Eleni noticed his struggle and gently caught his fingers, guiding him to lay the chips down with absolute care. When the stack was down her companion smiled up at her from his seat and she gave him a radiant one in return. In any other situation it would have been seedy but there was something about the way she was looking at him that was entirely kind.

The archangel tossed the chip dancing across his hand onto the table, checked out of his own game by this point. The red haired woman tutted and turned away, opportunity lost. Not that it mattered anymore. He was too busy watching, eyes fixed on the naiad as she patted the old man's back in a sympathetic sort of way after a few moments. His wager must of gone south. There were a few inaudible words changed between them, another one of those smiles that could have been liquid sunshine. Then she stooped to brush a butterfly kiss to his cheek, the old geezer lit up like she'd made his night. As she straightened she slipped a bright red chip into the breast pocket of his shirt, Gabriel arching an eyebrow as he saw this. Despite himself he turned his preternatural senses across the room, tuning in to hear their conversation;

“... you doing with that?”

“You really think I was going to let you pay for me all night? I had fun hanging out with you, Hank, sweetie, I'm not gonna let you pay for my drinks. Now go get some sleep, huh? Tomorrow’s another day.”

“Maybe you could bring me luck again then?”

“I think maybe you need a better mascot, sweetie.”

A laugh shared between them, then old man Hank was backing up on his mobility scooter and heading away to cash out, the nymph giving him a friendly wave as he went. Gabriel found himself smiling as he watched and pushed a hand through his hair, trying to decide whether or not he was actually going to approach her. The decision as it turned out though was made for him as the nymph cast her gaze around the casino, debating on what to do next, and her eyes landed on him. She did a visible double take, lips parted in unveiled shock and Gabriel was struck in the chest by the memory of the taste of them, cherry sweet. 

Seconds stretched between them as they simply stared at one another, neither one prepared to make the first move, until a rowdy bachelor party stumbled up to the roulette table she was stood at and broke the view. Cursing, Gabriel swept forwards, suddenly all action, trying to cut a path until he felt a cool hand catch his pinky finger, jogging another memory of the last time he'd been grabbed like that and how the night had unfolded after. He span on his heel to find the naiad at his side, her hand grasping his, freckled face lit with a glowing smile.

“Are you following me?” she breathed, every syllable perfectly clear despite the crowded surroundings, the angel's attention was so bent on her. Close up he could really admire how she'd scrubbed up for her evening, the dress asymmetric off one shoulder strap, body contoured and covered with glimmering sequins. Paired with a pair of killer silver stilettos that brought her almost eye to eye with him and a pair of legs that made shapely a gross understatement, she was effortlessly beautiful, Gabriel feeling an almost humiliating rush of desire hit him in a wave.

He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged, bowing his head to reply into her curls,

“M’not that desperate, sweetheart.”

She laughed, the sound bright, and next thing he knew she had wound her arms around his shoulders, grabbing him in an eager hug. He caught her up, his own arms wrapped around her waist to press her against his torso and buried his nose into her hair to breathe her in. She smelled the same, coconut and sunlight coating her thick curls. When she pulled away to lean back in his hold and look up at him she had a gleeful smile on her freckled face and he was absolutely certain she knew exactly how good she looked. 

“Seriously, what the Hell are you doing here?” she giggled as one hand moved to twitch his collar, rearranging it from where it'd been furled by the hug.

“Uh, gambling, drinking, usual Vegas stuff?” he replied with a quirked brow and an amused smirk, content to let her rearrange his clothing. “What about you? Won't your sugar daddy be sore seeing you being handsy with another guy?”

“Hank?” she giggled, shaking her head. “Please, what kind of a chick do you think I am?! Gold digging is not on my agenda. He was just lonely and I figured I'd hang out with him a while. Why, you jealous, cutie?” She prodded an index finger on his chest with a teasing smile, the angel chuckling as he replied, 

“Nothing for me to be jealous about.” He caught her hand to smooth a light kiss to the back of her fingers, testing the waters. The naiad’s face beamed in response as she breathed, 

“You look good.”

“Right back at ya, sweetness,” he murmured, giving her waist a squeeze before reluctantly releasing her. So she was clearly safe and well. That was great. He wasn't gonna get into the thick of trying to pry anything else out of her about how she'd spent the last few weeks. He didn't actually know her after all. 

He couldn't deny she looked pleased to see him, though, as she linked her tanned arm through his and tucked her other hand into the crook of his elbow, saying brightly, 

“Wanna get a drink? Seeing as you're here and all.” 

He gave her a broad smile and nodded before he steered her towards the bar through the crowded tables, falling into step easily with her. As they reached the counter he glanced down to see her smiling up at him, a smirk lifting his lips as he murmured,

“What?”

“I just like your face,” she replied with a grin, then let him go to lean against the bar in a sultry pose, waiting to catch the bartender’s eye with a smouldering gaze. It couldn't have taken more than a few seconds, Gabriel chuckling as he swanned over and leaned in close to take her order, clearly enjoying being in the blonde’s personal space. She was totally playing up to it as well, fingers touching his arm lightly as she murmured to him, knowing little smile on her lips as she spoke. When he'd bustled away to make the drinks she looked back at the angel with an impish grin as she moved to perch on the nearest stool and breathed just loud enough for him to hear,

“I hate queuing.”

“Hey, if the system works,” he replied with a laugh, thumbs hooked in his jeans pockets to keep from touching her. He didn't know what he was in for, but just because things had happened between them in New Orleans didn't mean he was going to make assumptions now. 

“It's got me by so far,” she replied, the bartender appearing a few seconds later to set down a gin and tonic in a highball glass along with a scotch. Gabriel saw him give the naiad a small but pointed smile, Eleni handing over a credit card she'd produced from her cleavage and saying with a smirk, 

“I think I'm gonna have to open a tab.” 

“You got it,” the server replied, tipping her a wink as he turned away with the slip of plastic. Eleni chuckled to herself and looked up at the angel as she handed him his drink, murmuring in amused tones,

“I'd feel special if I hadn't seen him flirt with every woman over seventy in this joint for tips.”

“Aaw, nothing’s sacred anymore huh?” Gabriel replied with a smirk as he took the tumbler with a nod of thanks. 

“Not when there's money on the table. Least it's not mine. One Yves Poulain is going to be real pissed when they see they've been paying eighteen dollars for a martini,” she breathed with a devious smile, sipping her own drink, then plucking an ice cube out of her glass to suck on it, eyeing him up and down. Gabriel found himself staring at her as she did this, really wishing he was that piece of ice, before she dropped it back in her glass and asked with a smirk, 

“So, how you been, Gabe?”

“Fine,” he replied in an offhand way, shrugging one shoulder in an easy motion. “How ‘bout you? You look like you've been living it up.”

“I'm peachy,” she replied, smirk growing as she gazed up at him, one bronzed leg crossing over the other, her skirt hitching high up her thighs. “Been keeping busy. I hit up Miami for a while after our private party. I think you would have been into it. Girls there aren't really fussed by things like modesty.”

“Sounds like my kinda digs,” he replied with a low chuckle, one brow lifted as he tilt his head to peer down at her, gaze flickering for the briefest moment to the bracelet of scarring on her ankle, then back to meet her clear green eyes. “So you've been lookin’ after yourself?”

“Look at me,” she giggled, holding up an airy hand to gesture to herself as she leaned back comfortably against the bar. “Do I look like I've been living rough?”

“Uh, no, no you do not,” the angel said with a lopsided smile, allowing his eyes to do a full, admiring trail over her body seeing as he'd been given an open invitation. 

“Well, then. Stop being paternal, it doesn't suit you,” the nymph laughed. Her free hand reached out to lightly touch the lowest button on his shirt, rolling it between finger and thumb. Gabriel glanced down to watch, both brows lifting as he heard her breathe,

“You're here alone, right?”

“Yup. Flying solo,” he replied and looked up again to meet her eyes with a devious smile, seeing seafoam irises gleaming with unveiled want gazing back at him. Huh. Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd left an impression. 

“Neat. I mean, I was gonna go dancing, but, y’know…” she said in a deliberately offhand voice and took another sip of her drink while her other hand rolled the button in her grasp and popped it free from it's hole. 

“I'm not stopping you,” the angel murmured with a smirk as he watched her undo the fastening, then looked up to her freckled face, holding her gaze as he took a mouthful of his drink. 

“Oh, I know that. I just figured a better offer might come up,” she replied with a mischievous smile, releasing his shirt to lean back against the bar counter in an easy recline, foot swaying slightly. Gabriel found himself grinning, leaning in to murmur close to her ear, 

“You miss me, sweetness?” 

“I don't miss people. I remember experiences,” was her low reply and he felt a fleeting caress to his cheek that sent a shiver down his spine, his vessel responding in a very earthly way. God damn…

“I mean, if you have other plans I'm not gonna be put out,” the naiad continued breezily, leaning back to look up at him with a smug expression, both of them knowing he was not going to get a better offer. How the Hell did he get mixed up in this again? 

“Nothing that can't be bumped back a slot on my schedule,” he replied with a roguish smile, his hand reaching to tease a curl back away from her eyes as he met her gaze. Truth was he knew he hadn't wanted someone this much since Kali. What was it with him and pagan chicks?

“Well, you wanna move this party upstairs then?” she murmured with a prizewinning smile, dancing her fingertips up the centre of his chest. 

“I'm all yours, Ariel,” he replied, the naiad laughing as she said,

“Oh, you're gonna be for that comment!” She span around on her stool to wave down the bartender and retrieve the credit card, the skin at the nape of Gabriel’s neck tingling as he watched her. Who said lady luck was fickle?

A few seconds later she relieved him of his glass, depositing them both on the bar and grabbed his hand as she hopped off her seat to tug him through the casino tables. There was a flash of gleaming seafoam eyes as she glanced back at him over her shoulder from beneath her halo of ringlets and said in a low voice, 

“Come on, I've got a little place upstairs,” her face full of promise. The archangel followed her eagerly, getting a perfect view of her behind shaped perfectly in the glittering, form hugging dress. There was a view he'd missed. 

By the time they reached the elevator to the rooms above he was practically burning under his collar, Eleni pausing to swipe a room key through the panel at the front, then tapping her foot against the marble floor as she watched the dial above the doors impatiently. Gabriel seized the opportunity to bow his head and smooth a lingering kiss to her bare shoulder, his arm slipping around her waist from behind. Impressively, the nymph didn't react save for a hint of a smile, her clear green eyes fixed to the glass window of the dial above the elevator, until there was finally a ping. The doors swept open and Gabriel eagerly ushered her forwards into the enclosed space, the mirrored walls reflecting the little blonde woman’s highly amused expression as he held her. A second swipe of the card inside the lift and the doors closed behind them, offering them some seclusion. 

This was the point everything changed, the naiad wheeling in his grasp to kiss him hard, her hands grabbing at the front of his shirt to pull him in, her whole frame pressed against his. Gabriel caught her with matched enthusiasm, pushing her back until she was against the elevator wall, one hand pressed against the cool wall of mirrored glass, the other slipping up the outside of her thigh to skim under her dress and trace the contour of her hip. Holy Hell, she wasn't wearing any underwear…

Eleni grazed her teeth across his lower lip as she felt his hand wander, her hips pushing back against his in a way that was almost defiant, though an amorous hum left her as deft fingers slid into his hair to curl into a fist around his thick tresses. The angel felt a low growl rumble involuntarily through his chest and smoothed his hand higher up her golden skin, the sequined fabric hitching against his wrist as he reached around to cup a naked ass cheek. There was a pleased giggle from the nymph and she broke the kiss to look up at him flush cheeked, chest heaving in deep rises and falls as she murmured breathlessly, 

“You do realise we're totally on camera right now?”

“I didn't know you were shy,” he replied in husky tones, flashing her a grin before he lifted his hand balanced against the mirror and snapped his fingers. All at once the elevator shunted to an abrupt stop, the lights dimming briefly then flickering up again as he scrambled the electrics, the angel looking entirely self satisfied as he added,

“How long do you think we have till maintenance shows up?”

“Long enough,” the naiad replied with a devious smile and grabbed at his belt, undoing the buckle lightning fast before she whipped it off in one fluid motion. She looped it over his head to wind it around his neck and drag him in for another demanding kiss, the heels giving her the added benefit of being able to go in for the kill. Gabriel took his cue, undoing his zipper with a hurried hand to free up his straining hardness, then snatched her skirt up with rough hands over her hips. He grabbed at her thighs with masked strength to lift her, feeling her eagerly wrap her legs around him as her arms locked around his shoulders, the belt clattering to the floor.

A heartbeat later he thrust into her with all the need of a man starved, the sound of the nymph’s muffled cry amplified in the confined space of the elevator. Gabriel didn't give her a second to rest, but pitched his hips hard against hers again, feeling her tighten around his length as he drove her against the mirrored wall, her stiletto heels digging into his behind a surprisingly pleasing sensation. He lunged into her again and again, fucking her shamelessly against the mirror, his legs shuddering beneath him every time she squealed or groaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his scalp as her tongue danced with his and rode her hips against his in enthusiastic rolls.

It couldn't have been ninety seconds before she spasmed suddenly, her back arching against the cold glass as her climax crashed over her in a great wave, a strangled groan leaving the angel's throat as she pulled him with her and he poured into her in a pleasured peak he'd been unable to match since the last time he'd seen her. It was all he could manage not to drop her as he near crushed her against the lift, hearing her whimper into his ear as he pushed her through her orgasm, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as his mouth found her neck to suck lightly on her skin. She let out a pleased hum at the contact, and once he was certain it was safe, Gabriel slowly unhooked her legs from around his waist, lowering her to stand, one hand moving to press his palm back against the wall of the elevator for support as he murmured,

“Damn…”.

“You know, I almost forgot how good you were at that,” Eleni uttered with a giggle, the angel opening his eyes to gaze down at her with a rakish smile as he replied,   
“Really? I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.”

“Whichever way you wanna take it, cutie,” she said with a wink, shimmying her dress back down to cover her hips in a strategic wiggle, then resting her palms on his chest to lean in for a soft kiss. Gabriel obliged easily, the touch of their lips much gentler than moments before, then with another finger snap his pants and belt were righted, the elevator moving once more. He felt Eleni wind her arms around his waist, the kiss lingering until a ping rang out to announce they had reached their destination. He reached for her hand, much smaller fingers interlocking with his as he reluctantly drew his mouth away from hers, and by the time the doors swept open the pair looked totally nonchalant, stepping out as if they had been doing nothing but taking an evening stroll, even as the angel felt the odd remaining quivers go through his legs. 

“Thattaway!” the nymph said brightly as she pointed down the corridor carpeted with plush burgundy pile to a door at the very end. She began to step forwards with confident strides as though she totally hadn’t just been screwed seven ways to Sunday moments before, when Gabriel tugged on her hand and interjected with an impish smile,

“Hold up.”

“What?” she asked, looking back at him with a brow raised, clear eyes filled with curiosity. The archangel waggled his eyebrows at her, before in a flurry of motion he had her hitched up in a piggyback, the little blonde letting out an entertained laugh as she clung onto his shoulders, feeling his strong hands gripping her thighs yet again, albeit in a more innocent position this time. 

“Mush!” she cried and pointed down the hall again, Gabriel feeling a pleased swelling in his chest that wasn’t just post-coital at the sound of her amusement.

“Yes ma’am!” he replied, starting towards the door, purposefully giving her an occasional bounce that brought a fresh wave of laughter as she held onto him for dear life, causing a broad grin to spread across his face. Yup. For the first time since New Orleans he was certain he was in for a perfect night.


End file.
